Trouble for Me
by cosgirl8806
Summary: Sequel to Disconnected! Ginny is now married and trying to enjoy married life. But Draco comes back into her life and screws it all up! Will she ever be happy or will she end up heart broken? The queen J.K Rowling owns everything but the plot! *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Trouble for Me, Chapter One.

A/N: I advise if you have not read the prequel to this story, Disconnected, to read it because this story will make no sense. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything, J.K Rowling owns everything!

Ginny Weasley-Finnegan thought she had everything she needed to be happy. Her night started as any other night would. Getting ready while her husband yelled at her to quit her job because it made her look like a slag. Getting dressed while he still yelled at her. Walking out the door, with the look of utter disappointment splashed across her face. 'I don't need this job to be happy, Seamus is right. I need to quit tonight.' Ginny thought sadly, not wanting to, but she knew she had to.

She apparated to the front of Cat's Play, the strip club she dances at and walked in. She got her usual waves and cat calls from the drunk wizards, waiting for her to go on stage. She walked in the back and got her new nurse outfit out that she bought yesterday. She grabbed her crystal encrusted pink bra and panty set, put the outfit together with some white stiletto's and walked out onto the stage. She started to swing around on the pole, in her own little world. Then she jumped up onto the pole and flipped herself upside down.

Her eyes were glued to the crowd in front of her, seeing their reactions to her seducing moves. She was drawn to someone in particular in the audience, like she was a magnet. She got down off the pole and got a closer look. She froze and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Draco..." She gasped before she fainted.

She came to a couple minutes later to Scott the bartender shaking her forcefully trying to wake her up.

"Ginny! Please wake up!" He shouted, a worried tone in his voice. She leaned up and looked around frantically for Draco's presence.

"I know he is here, where is he?" Ginny shouted, a sheen of tears building up in her eyes.

"Where is who Ginny? No one has came in since before you got here!" Scott responded.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "No. He was here, I saw him! Draco! Draco! I know you are here, come out!" She screamed as she got up and threw her shoes in different directions to make walking easier as she searched for Draco.

"Ginny, come back! I would think I would have seen Draco if he would have come in! He hasn't come in, sweetheart. I'm sorry." Scott shouted after her. She looked back at him, her heart shattering in a million pieces.

"I should have known it was too good to be true." Ginny said, sobbing. She wiped her tears with her hand and walked over to Scott.

"I have to quit. This is too much for me." Ginny announced in defeat, walking away to the back room. She gathered her things and apparated back to her flat.

Later that night, Ginny laid down in her bed recalling everything that happened later that day. She was interrupted in her thoughts to Seamus tapping her on the shoulder.

"Gin, are you okay? I got an owl from Scott saying something about you fainting at work earlier." Seamus said, worried about his wife.

"Yes, I am okay. That job was just too much so I quit like you asked me too." Ginny retorted, sadness bleeding through her voice. Seamus was too broad headed to notice. He ran his hand down her side and Ginny shuddered with disgust.

"Are you cold, my dear?" Seamus asked her, bringing up a blanket and put it on her.

"Yeah, That's it. Cold." Ginny lied. "If you don't mind, I am going to go to sleep. Good night." She said coldly. She rolled over and stared at the wall.

"Good night my Ginny. My love." Seamus said as he kissed her forehead and rolled to the other side of the bed. 'He doesn't get me at all.' Ginny thought. Shortly after, Ginny drifted off to sleep.

She drifted off to a place she was well familiar with. She stood in front of her old house that she shared with Draco. Draco was sitting outside his door in his chair he always used to sit in.

"Hello, Gin. Nice to see you here." Draco said as he got up and walked over to her. She touched her arm and guided her over to another chair, gesturing for her to sit down. Her skin burned hot where he touched her. She thought that in a way it almost felt real."I am honoured that you have not given up hope for me, however you didn't see me earlier today-" Draco started.

"First of all, why are we at your old flat? And second, how do you know what happened at the club?" Ginny interrupted.

"I don't want you to know where I am, I only wanted to contact you for a very specific reason. And I get feedback through a very dark spell, kind of like a long distance Legilimency. You think of the person you want to connect with and you cast the spell." Draco replied honestly.

"Wow, the spells you know are scary." Ginny said as she shuddered at the thought. "Okay, so why don't you just come back home then?" Ginny asked.

"It is not that easy darling, see for I am trapped and have been for several years now. I am married to Astoria Greengrass. I am unable to leave. Please give up and live your life without me, you are better off." Draco stated coldly. Ginny's face fell.

Ginny instantly woke up in a pool of sweat. 'It was just a dream, that couldn't have been real!' She thought. But then she felt then heat from the exact spot that Draco touched her on her arm and she froze.

"It can't be." She muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble for Me, Chapter 2.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the feedback! I am glad you all liked the 1st chapter! Here is the second one! Also wanted to note that I will ignore all flames. They are pointless considering I know I am not the best writer in the world, I do this all for fun. You don't have to point it out. So don't waste your time. Thanks!**

* * *

The sun shine reflected gold sparkles off of Ginny's hair as she sat outside on her back porch watching Landon play Quidditch with his cousins Hugo and Rose. She was proud to know that when Landon got to Hogwarts he would be an excellent chaser like herself.

"Be careful of that tree, Landon!" Ginny yelled, wincing at the sight of his close collision.

"I will Mum! Don't worry!" Landon replied zooming off on his toy broom.

'Thank goodness they are only a foot and a half off the ground.' Ginny thought.

Ginny looked up and noticed that an owl was flying towards her flat. Once it landed in front of her, she took the letter from the owl and fed the owl a piece of carrot she had beside her. As the owl flew away, she unfolded the letter and read it.

** G-**

** Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours.**

** D-**

Ginny was extremely shocked to receive a letter from Draco. The last time she had even remotely spoke to him was in the dream she had a couple of weeks ago. Ginny smiled to herself, excited to finally see Draco face to face. But then she thought about Seamus and whether or not she should tell him about Draco. As far as she knew, he still didn't know who Landon's father is. She thought that he may have an idea because he hints to it quite often, saying things like, "I'll never be as good as Draco, right?" or "Are you ever going to tell me the truth about Landon's father?" She never answered him each time he asked judgmental questions like that. Ginny left her thoughts and got Landon, Hugo and Rose back inside the flat to get them ready so she could take them to her mum's.

When she arrived at her mum's, Mrs. Weasley looked at her confused. "Why are you bringing the kids by? Not that I love seeing my grandchildren, but it was unexpected." Mrs. Weasley asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well I have something that came up that I need to take care of and I knew you would love to see the kids." Ginny answered with a smile that was almost unbearable to say no to.

"Okay, I will take them. I will owl Hermione to let her know they are here." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Mum." Ginny said as she gave her mum a hug and floo'd back to her home.

Much to her surprise, Seamus was home.

"Hello, love! Where did you come from?" Seamus asked.

"I came from my mum's. I dropped the kids off." Ginny replied.

"Okay... Where are you running off to?" Seamus asked, an annoyed tone starting to show in his voice.

'He is suspicious.' Ginny thought. "I am going out, aren't I allowed?" Ginny replied snarkly.

"Well yes, but I was hoping to spend some time with you. You know we haven't even shagged since our wedding night. I am starting to feel neglected here." Seamus said angrily throwing his arms in the air.

"You got to give me a break here! I have been through a lot in the past few years and you want me to just forget! Well I can't, no matter how hard you try!" Ginny screamed, not caring about the tears running down her face. She walked away, wiping the tears away and went into her bedroom to get some clothes together to wear.

She ended up choosing one of her nicer jumpers and a pair of black slacks and and black stiletto boots. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door, without a glance to Seamus.

* * *

Ginny walked from the apparition spot over into the Leaky Cauldron. The place looked a lot more rundown than it was in the past. The bricks were deteriorating and the paint on the cauldron sign was peeling off and falling onto the sidewalk below. It has been a while since she has been here. She walked into the door that had two broken windows and looked around. Most of the tables that were in pristine condition were now falling apart and were scuffed up. Tom, the innkeeper, passed away a couple years ago and now his son ran the place. The place sure look like he hasn't cleaned it in a couple years. It also looked like they had lost some business since Tom passed away.

Ginny walked over to an alcove and stood under it surveying the place for Draco. She had not seen him anywhere yet, he wasn't that hard to miss unless he changed his hair color. That was highly unlikely. She looked down at her nails, noticing that her light pink nail color was chipping and she needed to re-color it. When she glanced up, she seen him. The breath in her chest escaped leaving her breathless. He was gorgeous. He had not changed very much, he still had the same length hair. She glanced at his hand and seen something gleaming in the sun. His wedding band. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand to keep from screaming. Then she remembered that she was also wearing a wedding band.

"It is now or never." Ginny mumbled to herself. She walked out from underneath the alcove and walked over to the bar where Draco was sitting. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. His eyes gleamed and he smirked.

"I didn't think you would show, Weasley. Now that you are married." Draco said coldly. "Wedding of the year, huh?"

"It isn't because I am married, I am not letting Seamus control me. And yeah I guess it was." Ginny replied with the same degree of coldness. "Why did you want me here anyways?"

"I just wanted to see for myself that you were doing okay. But I guess you are so there is nothing left for me to see right?" Draco replied snarkly.

"Nope I guess not. Looks like you are doing just fine yourself. Married too." Ginny said harshly.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my choice. I am sure you have heard of arranged marriages. Well mine was of that sort. Astoria isn't my cup of tea, if you know what I mean." Draco added. He looked back down to his drink and took another swig. "You know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, Weasley. But you are too good for me. This will be the last time we arrange to meet. This is too dangerous. Astoria knows about our past and if I am seen with you, some bad things may happen." Draco mumbled as he got up from the stool. "I will see you around, Weasley. I just moved back to Hogsmeade so maybe we will see each other again. Coincidentally of course." He shook her hand and walked out of the bar.

Ginny stood there shocked for a second. Her hand was still on fire from his touch. She walked out of the bar and apparated back to her mum's place. She walked in still in a daze.

"Ginny, dear what is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny sat down and just shook her head.

"Nothing is the matter, Mum. I am just worn out." Ginny replied.

"I laid Landon down for bed, if you want to you can come get him in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said. She walked over to Ginny and gestured her to stand up. "Go ahead and go home. Get a good night's sleep." Ginny nodded and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and apparated back to her place. She walked in and seen Seamus sitting in the chair facing the door. He looked extremely mad. She walked over to the kitchen counter and set her bag down. Then she walked over and sat on the couch opposite him.

"Hi." Ginny said approaching him lightly. He did not answer her, but just stared at her once again. He followed her every move.

"Why are you just sitting here staring at me?" Ginny asked starting to get irritated. Then he blew up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHILE YOU WERE OUT? HUH? TELL ME!" Seamus yelled getting up to his feet.

"I told you I was going out! No need to get bent out of shape!" Ginny responded defensively. She leaned back into the couch more and crossed her arms in front of her. Seamus sat back down and started to breathe deeply.

"You have changed! What is wrong with you?" Seamus asked, looking into her eyes. " I thought you were happy! Are you happy with me?"

"Yes, but-" Ginny said.

"No, you are not happy! If you were happy you wouldn't have to say anything else but yes!" Seamus yelled.

"You didn't let me finish! I think that you are way too clingy! You have to give me some space!" Ginny said balling her fists up and banged them on the coffee table. She never knew to have this much anger, but something about Seamus brought it out of her.

Seamus calmed down and walked over and hugged her. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. Go to bed and enjoy a nice sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom. She got up and walked to their bedroom and got into the closet. She got her night clothes on and went to sleep angry once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Sorry for the long period in between updates. My dad got really sick and I was worried about that for the most part. He is not out of the woods yet, but I am hopeful. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ginny got up the next morning to see that Seamus had already left for work. She put her robe on and walked into Landon's room to wake him up so he could get ready for school. She got him dressed and sent him through the floo to his school.

She sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the Daily Prophet. She suddenly scowled at the front cover story, a picture of Pansy and Harry staring at her.

**Wedding of the Century!**

**Harry Potter and his longtime girlfriend and mother of his two children, Pansy Parkinson married on Saturday in a large ceremony featuring more than one-thousand guests. Attendants included the Matron of Honor Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy and bridesmaids Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode. On the groom's side included Best Man Ronald Weasley and groomsmen Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Flower Girl was the couple's daughter Natalia and the Ring Bearer was the couple's son Sirius. More pictures from the ceremony exclusively inside. **

Ginny crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash. She got dressed and floo'd to Hermione and Ron's flat.

"Hermione, are you here?" Ginny called from the fireplace.

"Yeah, I am what is wrong?"

"Did you see the Daily Prophet? I can't believe it! That was supposed to be me!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione walked over and dragged her to the sofa. "I was there, Gin. I had to be, but trust me I would have rather not. Pansy looked like she cast about 3 weight loss charms on herself. She looked like a Barbie doll but with long black hair." Ginny looked at her confused when she mentioned the Barbie doll. "It is a muggle toy that is the epitome of the female body." Ginny nodded, understanding what she was talking about.

"So I take it Draco was there too?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, looking at Ginny with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, he was. Look Gin, I am really sorry for what happened between you and Draco. I seen that he is married to Astoria now. That should have been you. I know that I will never like him and, trust me it was really hard for Ron to be at that wedding with him there." Hermione said looking down.

"Draco doesn't know about Landon." Ginny blurted out guiltily. She immediately looked down at her feet not wanting to see Hermione's reaction.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Your child needs to know who his father is! Pictures just aren't good enough! What are you going to do when he finds out and you don't tell him?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I-I don't know. I a-am afraid that he will take him from me. I don't wanna lose m-my son!" Ginny sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. "There is something I haven't told you, 'Mione. I met with Draco yesterday. We met at the Leaky Cauldron. We talked for a little bit and I think he was a little suspicious because he said something about me being curvier than he remembered. Then he left and said we shouldn't meet up anymore because of Astoria."

"Well, I really think you need to tell him about Landon, he needs to know." Hermione said glaring at Ginny, a look of disappointment all over her face. "So are things between you and Seamus okay?"

"Well, no not really. He knows I have been hiding something from him and keeps trying to pry it out of me. I think marrying him was a mistake." Ginny confessed, no emotion in her voice.

"Wow, Gin. I didn't expect that. I think you need to re-evaluate your marriage before you make any drastic decisions." Hermione suggested. "You are not the only ones to have a row yesterday. Ron and I also had one. He wants another baby and I don't."

"Wow. I don't blame you. I can barely handle Landon, I couldn't handle another one." Ginny said shaking her head. "I have also decided that I am going to start back at the strip club in secret. The Galleons were too good over there. But before you try to talk me out of it, I am going to use some glamour charms so no one knows who I am."

"Hey if you think it is necessary, then by all means go ahead. I won't stop you." Hermione reassured her.

"Thanks for the talk, I needed it. Love you, 'Mione. I will talk to you later." Ginny said getting up and giving Hermione a hug. She walked over to the fireplace and floo'd back to her flat.

* * *

Draco sat on a Slytherin green leather sofa in his library at his new flat. He was reading a book about purebloods in history when Astoria came in.

"I heard from some of my connections that you met with that blood traitor yesterday. What did I tell you about her? I swear on everything, if you see her again she will disappear! Do you want that?" Astoria yelled, her fists clenched.

"You have absolutely no effect on me whatsoever. Your threats are just as useless as a Hufflepuff threatening me." Draco said coldly.

"Maybe I can convince you this way." Astoria whispered in Draco's ear as she straddled him. Draco threw her off and she fell on the ground before him, a look of shock on her face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." Draco commanded with a scowl. He walked out of the room, leaving Astoria dumbfounded on the floor.

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table with Landon as he colored in a coloring book with mini different colored quills.

"Mummy, I don't like the guy you married. He is mean. He yelled at me because I left my broomstick on the floor. It wasn't in anyone's way!" The little boy cried. Ginny could tell he wasn't used to having a father figure in his life, and what came across as mean to him could have been scolding to anyone else. She kicked herself more for not telling Draco about him.

"I know honey. He is just really mad right now. It will blow over, trust me." Ginny said reaching over and rubbing his hand.

"I hope so, mummy." Landon said as he went back to coloring. Ginny got up and cooked him dinner. She watched him as he ate, thinking back to when she was doing everything herself. 'I should be more thankful of Seamus, but I can't shake the feelings I have for Draco. If I never get over him, I can't have feelings for anyone else.' Ginny thought to herself. Seamus walked in soon after and ignored her and went straight to the bedroom. She sat down on the couch, emotionless and confused that she didn't feel anything. A few hours later she got Landon ready for bed and went to bed herself on the couch not even wanting to sleep in the same bed as Seamus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up the next morning with a sore neck and back from sleeping on the couch. Although she should be the one sleeping in her bed and Seamus on the couch. She got into the shower and got cleaned up, then woke Landon up to get ready for school. She got him off to school and got ready to go into the ministry.

She apparated to the Ministry and began to do some of her paperwork when someone walked up to her desk.

"Well, well if it isn't the Weaselette?" Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy said coldly staring at Ginny.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ginny hissed. "If you can't see I am busy trying to work." She looked back down and started to file some parchment into a file when Astoria slammed her left hand down in front of her, displaying her large engagement ring and wedding band. Ginny suddenly looked up, anger flashing across her face.

"IF you can't see on my hand, this is a wedding band, SHOWING that I am MARRIED. And I know that you know who I am married to. Now I am going to warn you just this once, stay AWAY from my husband or their will be hell to pay." Astoria commanded, looking Ginny in the eye. "And if you do not listen to me, you will regret it." She lifted her hand off of the parchment and glanced at a picture of Landon. "Who is that? He looks awfully familiar."

"That is...my nephew. Yeah, my nephew Landon. My brother Bill's son." Ginny lied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, a Weasley. I am sorry I asked. Heed my warning, Weasley." Astoria asserted as she whipped her long blonde hair across her shoulder and walked out of the office.

'That was really close. No more pictures of Landon out in the open, I can't risk losing him.' Ginny thought as she put the picture in a drawer. Hermione witnessed the whole ordeal and walked over.

"She is a bitch, isn't she?" Hermione pointed out. Ginny laughed and nodded her head.

"So, have you thought anymore about what you were telling me about yesterday?" Hermione asked.

"About what?"

"About a certain place in Diagon Alley that we worked at at one point." Hermione hinted, smiling and winking.

"Oh, I see now! Yeah I think I am going to go back. I was wondering if you wanted to watch Landon for me until I get off. I would be going in at eight at night and getting off at twelve." Ginny asked.

"I would love to. As long as it makes you happy, that is all that matters." Hermione smiled. "So when are you going to go there?"

"When I get off here, I plan on going there. I get off early so I can get over there before Landon gets home from school." Ginny replied.

"Well I will see you later then!" Hermione said as she walked over and gave Ginny a hug and left.

A few hours later it was time for her to leave and head to Diagon Alley. She went into a bathroom and cast a couple glamour charms. One she did to get rid of the freckles and stretch marks from being pregnant with Landon. The next two were to make her have long blonde hair and blue eyes. She left the bathroom to some weird stares by some older wizards. She apparated to Diagon Alley and walked down to Cat's Play and walked in.

"Why, hello! Aren't you a beauty! Come to dance for us? You can start tonight if so! I will even put a sign up for you! You are the most attractive girl I have had in here, besides one girl named Ginny. She was one of our best dancers." Scott the barkeep said with a sad note at the end comment. Ginny smirked for a moment at his last comment, then put on her serious face.

"Yes actually, I did. I would love to start tonight. And I wanted to use the stage name Diamond if that is okay. My real name is Natasha." Ginny said smiling.

"Okay! Well see you tonight then! I will have the fliers up here in a few minutes! Expect a big crowd!" Scott said excitedly.

Ginny walked out and walked down the street a bit, then darted into a dark alley. She whispered, "Finite Incantatem" and she returned to her normal appearance. 'It's going to be hard to keep that up.' Ginny thought. She apparated back to her flat and got dinner ready for Landon and Seamus.

Seamus came home about a hour later and once again ignored her. Ginny suddenly got angry and followed him to the bedroom.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ginny commanded.

"Hmm...Maybe because our whole marriage is a lie? You have been lying to me the whole time! You aren't telling me anything! And we haven't had sex since our wedding night! Tell me, are you cheating on me?" Seamus replied, his face red with anger.

"No! I am not cheating on you! I wouldn't do that to you! Can't you just believe me that I just need time time to myself!" Ginny cried, pleading for him to believe her.

"You know, the reason why we broke up the first time was because you were hiding things from me! Do you want our marriage to end? Is that it? Is it because you saw Draco Malfoy the other day?" Seamus asked, knowing he just dropped a bombshell onto Ginny. All the color ran from Ginny's face as she stared into Seamus' cold blue eyes. "Yes, I found out about that. And I have my sources, trust me." He grabbed her face and pulled it close. "I will not be made to be a fool. See him again and we are over." He let go of her face and pushed her away. Ginny fell to the ground, sobbing, her spirit broken once again. As Seamus walked away she got up and threw herself on the bed sobbing into her pillow. She rubbed her face knowing their was going to be marks left later on, by how hard he had a hold of her. This realization made her want to go back to the club more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

TFM Chapter 5

A few hours later, Ginny was cooking dinner for Landon when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"What is wrong, honey?" Ginny asked him.

"Mummy, what is on your face?"

"Oh, umm... I hit my face on something. It's nothing, sweetheart."

"Okay, mummy." Landon said as he went back to eating his chicken tenders.

"Now you are going to go visit Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron for a while, okay? Mummy has some stuff to do." Ginny told Landon. He nodded in agreement. She ran to the bathroom to cover the bruise on her face and walked back into the kitchen. Soon after he was finished with his dinner, Ginny got him dressed and they floo'd to Hermione and Ron's flat. Hermione walked into the family room when she heard the floo.

"Hello, Landon! Ready to get ready for bed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Aunt 'Mione. I am. Can I play exploding snap with Hugo and Rose before bed?"

"I think we can do that." Hermione said giving Landon a hug and leading him towards the hallway into the kids' bedrooms. Once Landon was in the bedroom, Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"So, let me see your transformation." Hermione asked curiously. Ginny waved her wand along her body and her body transformed into her alter ego, Natasha. Red hair became blonde, brown eyes became blue and away were the freckles and stretch marks. Ginny lifted her shirt to show Hermione that they were gone.

"Ginny, wow you look like a completely different person!" Hermione said, shocked at Ginny's trasnformation.

"Think I am going to fool everyone?"

"Yeah, I am sure of it! You do not look the same at all! So did you get all new outfits or re you using the same ones?"

"I got a couple new ones, but I am also using some of my old shoes and panties." Ginny replied. "But I better get going, so I can get ready." Ginny gave Hermione a hug and told her to tell Landon she said goodbye. She walked out Hermione's front door and walked to the nearest Apparition point and apparated to Diagon Alley.

She walked down to Cat's Play and walked in the side entrance for the dancers that led straight to the dressing rooms. She set her bag down and got some of her outfits out. She decided to get her white, crystal encrusted bra and panty set out and her white stilettos out and wear those for her 'first time' on stage. She met a couple of the girls backstage. They came in after she quit the first time. One of the girls was named Destiny and the other one that was there was named Sparkle. They were both brunettes, had about the same build as herself and were twice as pretty in her opinion. Ginny felt kind of self conscious around them, but soon shook that when she went on stage.

There were a lot of people in the crowd. Some looked familiar, and some didn't. Either way, she was getting numerous cat calls and yells from the crowd to "take it all off", but she wasn't that desperate for money. She made her way to the pole and started to grind against it, throwing her hair around. She then jumped onto the pole and spun herself around with one leg, the rest of her limbs running down her body. She was amazed that she still had it. She lowered herself to the ground and did the splits laying the front half of her body flat on the stage. The song was now over and she picked up her galleons and blew kisses to the crowd as they screamed and yelled for her to stay on the stage. She walked back to the back and changed into a purple crystal encrusted outfit with matching stilettos. She finished putting on her left shoe when Scott, the bartender, yelled into the back.

"Diamond, you have a VIP!" Scott yelled.

"Okay! Thanks!" Ginny yelled back. She walked into the hallway leading to the VIP rooms and opened door number three. There was a guy sitting on the couch. He had brown hair and was medium build with blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Diamond. What is your name?" Ginny asked as she walked up to him straddling him. She felt his hardness, showing he was turned on at the sight of her.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "B-Brendan, my name is Brendan." He said nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, trust me and just enjoy." Ginny said as she moved her hips against his. She bent backwards and shook her breasts in front of him then leaned back up. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked.

"Y-yes, I think a little too much." He replied, trying to keep his composure. "Get up. Please." He pleaded. Ginny got up slightly angry.

"What is wrong? You wanted a personal VIP dance! So here I am!" Ginny growled, irritation in her voice.

"I knew it was you, Ginny." Brendan said lifting his wand in the air. Ginny gave him a confused look, just realizing he said "Ginny". Her confused look turned into a look of fear.

"W-who are you?" Ginny stuttered. She stepped back almost tripping over her own feet.

"Finite Incantatem." Brendan said, as he waved his wand and both his and Ginny true identities were revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

TFM Chapter 6

A/N: Loved all of your responses to last chapter :) enjoy!

* * *

Ginny locked eyes with the person standing in front of her. Silver eyes.

"Draco? No, no, no... I can't do this! I swore to protect-" Ginny cut herself off, mentally cursing herself for letting it go that far.

"Protect who?" Draco asked, his eyes scanning her up and down. He walked over to her but she backed up against the wall. Draco lifted his wand and put a locking charm on the door.

She ignored the question he asked.

"What are you doing here, Draco? Do you not care about anyone but yourself? You could get us both into serious trouble!" Ginny said, trying not to feel excited because he was standing in front of her.

"I saw the flyer that was put up and I knew it was you from the moment I laid eyes on it. But I wanted to see for myself, so I cast a couple glamour charms on myself and came here. No one had a clue, not even you." Draco explained. Ginny stared her mouth hanging open, still in disbelief.

"We can't be seen together! I can't do this, Draco! We are both married now and we just can't! We-" Ginny began until Draco interrupted by crushing his lips into hers, pressing every ounce of passion he had in himself into the kiss. Ginny started to kiss him back, but then pushed him away. "No! I can't!" She exclaimed. She dropped to the ground, hugging her knees.

"I just cheated on my husband! He is going to kill me!" She kept repeating it over and over until Draco lifted her back up and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back with as much passion as he was putting out. She ran her hands down his back to cup his arse and pulled him closer to her. Draco then broke the kiss and led her over to the couch. He brought his wand out and transfigured the couch into a bed and laid her down on it.

As soon as she laid down, someone knocked on the door. "Is everything all right in there?" A voice that sounded like Scott asked.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Umm...Yes. Everything is fine! Thank you!" She said quickly, trying to rush them away. As soon as she heard them walk away, she motioned for Draco to cast a silencing charm on the room. He lifted his wand and cast the charm. Then he stood up and took his shirt and trousers off, just leaving him in his boxers.

"You are so sexy, Draco. No one compares to you." Ginny moaned running her hands down his chest.

"Not even your husband?"

"No. Not him at all. Not as far as I could throw a Quaffle."

"That is what I like to hear. Now where were we?" Draco asked as he pulled her panties off and ran his hands up and down her thighs. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Ginny looked into his eyes and was mesmerized at how beautiful they were. They looked like a stormy, gray sky. Draco rose up to her face and kissed her deeply, running his tongue along her lip, asking for entry. Soon their tongues danced together as Draco ground his hips into hers, frustrated at the clothing covering the both of them. "I need you, Draco. Please. Fuck me like you love me." Ginny moaned. That was it for Draco as he tore off his boxers and entered her fast and swiftly. He pumped into her fast and hard, making her moan loudly each time he entered her again. Shortly after entering her, he couldn't take it anymore and released himself into her, screaming her name over and over. He collapsed on top of her and listened to her quickened heart rate and breathing.

"I missed this, Ginny. I really miss you so much. I can't believe I did something as stupid as marrying Astoria. I don't love her." Draco confessed looking into Ginny eyes. Ginny caressed his face and leaned up and kissed him.

"I know exactly how you feel, Draco. I wish I never married Seamus. He will never compare to you. I love you so much Draco, it hurts to continue on. I honestly never thought I was going to see you again. And then you came back into my life and my heart shattered. I couldn't wait any longer because I had already waited 5 years." Ginny sobbed, pouring all of the pain and sorrow she had been holding in for 5 years. She thought of her son who has never met his father, the man laying on top her and she started crying hysterically.

Draco looked at her shocked that she was pouring this much emotion out of her body. He didn't realize what his disappearance did to her. He lifted himself up and brought her up with him and held her tightly, petting her hair and kissing her forehead.

"I'm never going to leave you again, Gin. Never." Draco whispered into her ear.

Ginny lifted her head up and looked at him suddenly angry. "How can I be so sure? You are with Astoria remember? For all I know, I could just be the fuck buddy that you come to to get your fix from!" Ginny laid back down and covered her face with the pillow and started crying again.

"I will find a way to leave Astoria if you find a way to leave that idiot you are with. I want to start a family with you, Gin. I am not getting any younger." Draco said lifting the pillow from her face. As soon as he said the bit about wanting to start a family, she started sobbing, muttering something that was ineligible for Draco to hear. "What was that, Gin? I couldn't understand you."

Ginny wanted to tell him about Landon, but she couldn't risk it. "It was nothing, I promise. But we can't leave our significant others, it just wouldn't be right! We can't continue whatever this is! It was just a one time thing!" Ginny cried looking at Draco. Draco turned his head in anger when he heard he last statement.

"One time thing? I think that you are absolutely nutters if you think you can stay away from me. You know the moment I get you starkers, it is on." Draco replied harshly. Ginny shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I feel completely horrible about what just happened. Yes, it was probably the best shag I have ever had, but it was completely wrong. I know that you know exactly what I am trying to say, Draco." Ginny said as her breathing became uneven from the stress. Draco was slightly amused by how much she was trying to fight her feelings, when it was clearly obvious what she wanted. Him.


	7. Chapter 7

TFM Chapter 7

* * *

Shortly after Draco left her, Ginny transfigured all of the furniture back to what it was before, placed her glamour charms back on and left the VIP room. Draco was upset that she did not want to continue their affair, when he knew that she did not want to be with Seamus. Ginny wiped away the leftover tears from her fight with Draco and walked into the dressing room.

She changed her clothes, gathered her things and left the club, apparating to Hermione's flat. Before she got to the door, she removed her glamour charms and knocked on the door.

Hermione answered the door and motioned for Ginny to come in. Ginny walked into the sitting room and seen Landon sound asleep on the sofa.

"He fell asleep about two hours ago. I gave him a bath already for you." Hermione whispered trying not to wake Landon up. Ginny walked up to Landon and picked him up. He stirred a bit but fell back to sleep.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. I will talk to you later." Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded. Ginny walked out of the flat and disapparated home. She walked into the house being completely dark. She waved her wand to turn the light on and put Landon straight to bed and then came back out and looked into her bedroom to find that Seamus wasn't in there. She was surprised, considering this was basically a free place to live for him. She wondered where he was, then decided that she didn't care.

She went and got into her night clothes and laid down in bed. She looked up at the ceiling, recalling everything that happened earlier. She felt disgusted, knowing that she gave in to Draco so quickly when she was supposed to stand her ground and refuse him. But she couldn't help being so in love with him. She nodded off to sleep soon after.

* * *

Seamus didn't come home until four days later. He claimed that he was at a business trip and didn't get the chance to tell her. She just nodded and got Landon through the floo to his school. Then she got ready for work at the Ministry.

When she floo'd there and got to her desk, she noticed some parchments on her desk. She sat down and read them. They were statements on an Auror case. She noticed the Auror that was on the parchment and took a sharp breath in.

Draco Malfoy.

She set the parchments down and got up and walked down the hallway to the Auror offices. She looked at the tags on the doors and seen that Draco's office was beside Hermione and Neville's. She immediately started shaking and freaking out inside.

'Why did they have to bring him back? Just when I wanted to finally get over him!' Ginny thought as she sat back down and wiped the tears from her face. Then she began to file the other parchments on her desk.

A few minutes later, Draco walked into the office and stood by her desk.

"Ginny, please talk to me. Can we talk in my office please?" Draco whispered so no one would overhear. Ginny nodded and walked with Draco to his office. She closed the door and he picked up his wand and locked the door. Then he cast a silencing charm on the room. He looked at her, just as she looked away and stared at the floor.

"So, is this how it is going to be? Awkwardness? Because I can't deal with that." Draco said as he got up and came around to her side and swept her hair from her neck. Then he knelt down and kissed it. She jumped in surprise and pushed herself away from him. "What did I tell you, Draco? You can't just bring me in here thinking you can shag me whenever you want!" Ginny said angrily, trying to prove that she wasn't going to take much more. Draco walked over to her, his demeanor turning serious.

"I am a Malfoy and I always get what I want. Always." Draco retorted, crushing his lips to hers. He placed his hand around the back of her neck and brought her closer to him. She eventually leaned into him pushing herself into him and kissing him back. He placed his hand on her breast, cupping it and softly kneading it. She moaned into his mouth, relaxing into him. He ground his hips into hers and she felt his arousal straining against his trousers. She broke the kiss and knelt down onto her knees, unzipping his trousers and freeing his member, taking it into her waiting mouth. She moved up and down onto it, using her free hand to grasp it. Simultaneously, she moved up and down as Draco grabbed her hair and moved with her. He then lifted her head from himself and raised her up onto his desk. He kissed her again, grinding his arousal into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Fuck me, Draco. Fast and hard." Ginny moaned and Draco nodded and pushed her skirt up and took her panties off. He entered her swiftly and moved in and out of her fast and hard, just like she asked. Ginny soon screamed in ecstasy with each thrust he made until he released into her. He then pulled out of her and used a cleaning charm to clean up.

"Let me guess, you would like this little affair to continue now?" Draco asked, looking at her for her answer. Ginny nodded and pressed up against him. She gave him one last breathless snog and stepped back. "You may not want to do that again, or we may have to go another round." Just as he said that he looked down and noticed that he was standing at attention once more.

"People are going to wonder where we are, Draco. Maybe later." Ginny said as she winked at him and put her panties back on and straightened her clothes up. She gave him one last kiss, unlocked the door and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

TFM Ch. 8

* * *

Draco sat at his desk at the Manor going over some paperwork when Astoria walked in, slamming the door.

"Well, I see you decided to come back. So, who did you fuck this time?" Draco said to her, no sign of emotion in his voice, nor his expression.

Astoria glared at him."Well, aren't you just happy to see me? And why would I tell you who I am sleeping with? It is none of your concern."

Draco smirked and laughed loudly. "Yeah, I guess you are right. It is not my concern. But when you get knocked up, we are done."

Astoria huffed and walked out of the room. Draco smiled and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

Ginny sat at her kitchen table eating her lunch when Seamus walked in from work. Neither of them said a word to each other as he walked back to the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes. He came back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food. He sprinkled some salt on top of his potatoes and walked into the sitting room. Ginny sighed and kept eating.

When she finished, she walked into the sitting room and sat across from Seamus. She stared at him as he kept eating, reading an article in the Daily Prophet. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her, annoyed.

"What?" Seamus asked, throwing the paper to the side.

"Are you cheating on me?" Ginny asked glaring at Seamus.

"Really? You are going to ask me that? I think I should be asking you that!" He replied. Ginny smirked and laughed a little.

"Me, cheat? If I was 'cheating' as you say, I would have done left you." Ginny snapped back. "So, please don't tempt me." Infuriated at his accusations, she got up and walked out of the room. She followed the hallway to her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

'He's got to be cheating. He is gone an awful lot and I can't keep track of him. Well, I guess I am cheating too, honestly. I've shagged Draco almost everyday for the last couple months.' Ginny thought, smiling when she thought about Draco. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'I need to tell Draco about Landon. It's time.' She was really shocked he hasn't figured it out, considering Hermione has mentioned him a couple times. She jotted down a quick note to Draco to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron as their alter egos. She attached the letter to her owl and let him out the window.

Shortly after, she went into the kitchen and as she passed the sitting room, she noticed that he had left again. She shook her head. 'Yeah, he's cheating.' She thought. She chuckled at how very little she cared about him. Soon after she walked into the kitchen, she floo called Hermione and asked her if she would take Landon when he got out of school. She agreed, so when Landon showed up through the floo, she took him to Hermione's flat.

* * *

After stopping at Hermione's, she apparated to the alleyway outside the Leaky Cauldron. She applied her glamour charms and walked out of the alley and into the bar. She noticed Draco by the bar right away as 'Brendan'. She walked over to Boris, the new Innkeeper and got a room. Then she led Draco upstairs to room six. They walked into the room and locked the door and silenced the room, a normal thing for them to do when they got together.

They removed the glamour charms and Ginny sat next to Draco. He reached over to start kissing her and she pushed him away.

Draco looked at her with a puzzled look and threw his hands up. "What is wrong?"

"I came here for a different reason. This is really hard to say." Ginny muttered, looking away from Draco.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Okay. I want you to leave Astoria. I am going to file for divorce from Seamus. I want us to be a family. You, me and your son." Ginny said looking into Draco's eyes. Draco suddenly realized what she said and stood straight up, furious.

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME! I HAVE A SON, GINNY! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WANTED TO HAVE A SON?"

Ginny started crying hysterically and dropped to her knees before him. "I am so s-sorry, D-Draco! I just c-couldn't bear telling you and then you go off and leave me again! And take Landon with you! I was so s-scared! You have to believe me! I never meant to h-hurt you!" She put her face in her hands and wept uncontrollably.

Draco shook his head and turned from her."I don't think I can see you anymore. I will be in touch for custody arrangements." Draco said coldly, still infuriated. He walked away from her and slammed the door as he walked out of the room. He didn't even bother putting his glamour charms back on.

Ginny fell to her knees. "I JUST LOST EVERYTHING! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!"Ginny screamed. She pounded her fists on the ground and wept.

Ginny made her way back to Hermione's and knocked on the door, still weeping. Hermione answered and immediately comforted her, bringing her into her sitting room. "What is wrong, Ginny?"

"I-I-I r-ruined -e-every-thing! H-he k-knows! D-Draco k-knows a-about L-Landon! H-he n-never wants to s-see me again! He said t-that he is going to be in t-touch for c-custody a-arrangements!" Ginny sobbed. Hermione shook her head and gave her a hug. Ginny wept into her shoulder, not able to stop crying.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. But at least he knows now. I would get a hold of one of those wizard child custody lawyers." Hermione said. "I read a couple books about it back at Hogwarts."

Ginny stopped crying. "Okay, I will have to do that. I also am planning on leaving Seamus. I think he is cheating on me. And I have been cheating on him too."

"You have cheated on Seamus? With Draco? Have you used protection?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't going to get the answer she was thinking of.

Ginny thought for a second and realized that she had not used any type of contraception charms or potions at all. "Merlin, Hermione. I think I might be preg-" Ginny began and immediately ran to the bathroom holding her mouth. Hermione walked over by the door and heard Ginny retching into the toilet. Then Hermione heard the toilet flush and Ginny opened the door. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Do the spell, 'Mione."

Hermione said an incantation and waved her wand. A white glow formed around Ginny's midsection. Ginny's face fell. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

TFM Ch. 9

* * *

"Well Landon, you're going to be a big brother." Hermione said, kneeling down to Landon's eye level.

"Really? There is a baby in your belly, mummy?" Landon asked looking at Ginny with his bright grey eyes.

"Yes, darling. Now go and play with Hugo, mummy and Aunt Hermione have to talk." Ginny said and Landon nodded and ran off. "What am I going to do, Hermione? I went and got myself knocked up again! And Draco wants nothing to do with me!" Ginny asked, unsure of what was going on at the present moment in time.

"Well, I think you should tell Draco for one. Then you should tell Seamus the truth about what has gone on between you and Draco." Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I think you are right. I might as well start with Seamus." Ginny said.

She said goodbye to Hermione, took Landon and floo'd to her flat. Seamus was sitting there reading a book when he heard the floo. He looked up to see Ginny and Landon walking in.

"Landon, go ahead and go to your room. Mummy has to talk to Seamus." Ginny said pointing Landon to his room.

"Okay mummy." Landon said as he walked to his room. Ginny walked over to Seamus and sat down across from him.

"I have something to tell you. First off, I want to know the truth about your whereabouts when you leave." Ginny asked.

Seamus sat still for a second, then answered her.

"I have been fucking someone else. Simple as that. You don't put out so I get it from someone else." Seamus said calmly. Ginny nodded. "I know you are fucking around on me too. It's Draco, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it has always been Draco. From the day I met him. He is the love of my life. I made a horrible mistake marrying you." Seamus instantly got a look of disappointment on his face.

"So I guess this is it, then? We are over?" Seamus asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I have one more thing to tell you. I am pregnant again. It is not yours, it's Draco's."

"Well I can't say I expected that. But good luck to you. I know that Draco wants nothing to do with you now, so have fun with that." Seamus hissed sarcastically. He summoned all of his things to himself and shrunk them into a suitcase. "Goodbye, Weasley." Seamus said as he walked out the door. Ginny smiled as she was finally rid of him.

* * *

About two weeks later, Ginny and Draco met at the Ministry for their hearing. Ginny brought Landon along, as it was a condition to prove paternity. When Ginny walked around the corner to the hallway to their courtroom, she saw Draco sitting on a bench in front of the door. When Draco looked over at them, his eyes lit up at the sight of seeing his son for the first time.

"DADDY!" Landon said as he ran to Draco and Gave him a great big hug. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and noticed that he was crying. She started to cry seeing the happiness that he was feeling. She was also crying because of the sadness of keeping Landon from Draco for so long. "I am so glad to finally see you, daddy! Mummy look it is my daddy!" Landon said as he looked at her, his gray eyes gleaming.

"Yes, he is your daddy, Landon." Ginny said, smiling. She wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, Landon you have all the time in the world to catch up but we have to get into the hearing." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the courtroom.

A member of the Wizengamot sat in front of them and cleared his throat.

"The hearing brought forth today is for the custody of Landon Draco Malfoy, correct?" He said.

"That is correct." Ginny and Draco said.

"And said parents of this child are you, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Finnegan and you, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" He asked.

"That is correct." Ginny and Draco agreed.

"You are well aware that we have to perform a paternity spell on Landon to prove paternity to you, Mr. Malfoy, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Draco said. Another member of the Wizengamot came in and performed the paternity spell. Somehow the spell also glued itself to Ginny's abdomen and glowed the same color red as what was glowing around Landon. Everyone in the room gasped loudly.

"Ginevra, are you with child?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." Ginny muttered and Draco's face fell. He looked as shocked as the rest of the court did.

"Well, will you please note that when this child is born, we do not have to do the spell on this child." He said as he wrote some things on a parchment. "Okay, I hereby issue joint custody to the both of you. You will share him every other day. The both of you will be responsible for getting him back and forth to school. Do the both of you agree to what I have issued?"

"Yes, sir." Draco and Ginny agreed.

"Also, I am noting that the unborn child you are carrying, Ms. Weasley-Finnegan, will have the same hearing when he or she is born, is that agreed?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Ginny agreed.

"Okay, that is all then." the man said as he pounded his gavel down and walked out of the room. The rest of the Wizengamot followed suit. Ginny, Landon and Draco followed.

Ginny shot a quick glance at Draco and noticed that he was glaring at her, throwing daggers, you could say.

Ginny walked over to him. His infuriated look was unmistakable. "Draco-"

"No, how could you go and get pregnant again? Haven't you heard of contraception potions?" Draco interrupted. He paced back and forth down the hallway, then turned back to her. "Astoria and I just started working on things again. I told her everything, our affair and about Landon. She was mad but understanding. We are working on getting our marriage together. Maybe you should too." Draco said as he started to walk away.

Ginny pulled him back, tears falling down her face. "Did you ever once consider my feelings? EVER? Because I don't think you have! You left me five years ago, pregnant and alone! Yes, you didn't know I was pregnant, but that isn't the point. I have raised your son for five years! And where were you? I thought you were dead but turns out, you were just SHAGGING Astoria! You must have not missed me that much!"

Draco hastily pulled her to the side. "You have NO idea what I went through. You didn't know that I was held hostage did you? You had no idea that I was forced to marry Astoria did you? You had no idea that she tricked me into thinking that she was pregnant to get me to marry her did you? Not only that, my father arranged for us to be betrothed and I had no idea. So don't TELL me I haven't missed you. You have no FUCKING idea how much I missed you. I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH GINNY THAT IT HURTS TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU! And now that you are pregnant again, I want nothing more than to marry you right now! But I can't. And you judged me over something you had no idea even went on. Just leave my son here and go." Draco said as he turned away.

Ginny shook her head, guided Landon over to Draco and walked over to a fireplace and floo'd back to her flat.


	10. Chapter 10

TFM Ch. 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read my story. I appreciate everything! And sorry the next couple chapters are so short, but I had to end the at the appropriate spots for things to flow right. : ) Special thanks to all of my reviewers so far:** Katereena**,** Megumi**,** godessisis** and **marinka**.

* * *

"Ms. Weasley, you are sure you want to go through with this? This could tarnish your family name!" Colin Webster asked. He was Ginny's divorce lawyer.

"Yes. I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Ginny said rubbing her swollen stomach. She was about 5 months along in her pregnancy. All of the symptoms that harbored her went away a couple weeks ago.

"How is your unborn child considered in this divorce?" Colin asked. Ginny gave him a stern look and shook her head.

"I really don't think that is any of your business, but the child does not belong to my husband." said Ginny correcting Colin.

Colin looked at Ginny with shock and shifted in his seat a little. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I apologize. Well, all the paperwork is finished. If I could just get you to sign on the parchment here, there's a quill on your right side, we can finish the divorce. Since Mr. Finnegan has already came and signed his half, everything will be finalized when you sign." Ginny nodded and picked up the quill. When she signed her name on the parchment, a heart rose in the air and broke in two. "Okay, that signifies that your marriage is now dissolved. Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head and pried herself out of the chair. It was getting harder for her to get up and down. "No, but I thank you for your services, Mr. Webster. Have a good day." Ginny said as she reached for his hand and shook it firmly. She grabbed her parchments and floo'd back to her flat.

* * *

When she arrived, there was a letter on her table. She picked it up and opened it.

_Ginny,_

_I had Landon's school floo him to my flat. You can get him here. _

_Draco_

Ginny sat the letter down and floo'd to Draco's flat. When she arrived, she noticed Draco and Astoria sitting in their sitting room, reading some books. Astoria looked up at her with a cold smirk.

"Why, hello Ginevra. Tell me, how is my unborn step-child?" Astoria greeted Ginny sternly and sarcastically, rubbing her hand on Draco's upper thigh. Draco turned to her with a cold, firm look on his face, took her hand and threw it off his thigh. Draco got up, took Ginny's hand and brought her into another room.

He led her to a chair and sat her down.

"I am sorry she is still treating you this way. I know we have gotten over our differences, but she still can't forgive the fact I cheated on her with you. And that you are pregnant with my child and she can't have any." Draco explained. He sat beside her and looked at her apologetically. "How is the baby?"

"It is doing great, growing normally." Ginny replied. She rubbed her swollen stomach subconsciously, as Draco stared at her in awe of her beauty, pregnant with his child. Every time he was around her, he could not help the feelings that bubbled inside him.

Ginny was about to speak again when Draco took his wand out and shut the door. He locked it with a locking charm and walked back to Ginny. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes as he poured his heart and soul into her. She pushed him away, angry at herself for letting him get to her once again.

"Your wife is in the other room! And you just kissed me! Seriously? You can't keep doing this to me! I don't understand why you are so indecisive!" Ginny cried.

"I can't lie to myself anymore! I can't hide my feelings for you! I know that we are off and on all the time but I want you in my life! As my wife! Please give me a chance to prove it! " Draco commanded as he took her and kissed her again. This time she put herself into the kiss, the pregnancy hormones making her more sexually frustrated.

"Draco, I want you. Now." Ginny bellowed as she grabbed him and sat him on the sofa in the room. She started to slowly undress herself and revealed her swollen stomach to Draco for the first time. He pulled her close and ran his hands up and down her stomach. He then planted a light kiss on her stomach.

"This has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Draco admitted, gesturing to Ginny's belly. Ginny smiled and pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing he was already aroused. She sat on top of him and began to move up and down on him, moaning loudly. The pregnancy horomones made sex much more intense and she came to her climax shortly after sitting on top of him. Draco couldn't handle all of the emotions running through him and almost immediately after her climax, he soon had his course through him, leaving himself slightly immobile. As the pleasure started to subside, Ginny got up off of him and began to dress.

Draco soon got up and dressed himself. He smiled at Ginny and she smiled back. The only thing they didn't realize is that someone was standing outside the door the entire time. And she would soon get her revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

TFM Ch. 11

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked out of the room they were locked in and walked back into the sitting room. Astoria was sitting reading a book. She sat the book down and stood up.

"So, did you two enjoy your little romp in the room?" Astoria began. "Because while you were enjoying putting your cock in someone else that isn't your wife, I was drawing up some infidelity papers! Yes, Draco darling, I may have forgave you, but you can't have your cake and eat it too! So you won't have either this slag, your child or your money!" Astoria bellowed as she suddenly grabbed Ginny by her arm and apparated out of the manor. Draco stood still for a second as Landon walked in.

"Daddy, where is mummy? And my sister? Where is she?" He asked, clueless as to what just happened.

Draco turned to him with tears in his eyes. "I don't know, Landon. I don't know."

* * *

He grabbed Landon and floo'd to Hermione and Ron's flat. When he arrived, Ron immediately ran in with his wand drawn.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have Landon! Please listen to me!" Draco pleaded.

"And why should I listen to you, ferret?" Ron snarled. "You have never gave me a reason for me to listen to a word you say."

Draco took a deep breath. "Ginny is gone. Astoria took her and I am not sure where she is." Ron immediately lowered his wand.

"Merlin. That bitch has got what is coming to her, messing with my little sister. And she is pregnant none the less. Fuck it, lets go find the bitch and make her pay, Malfoy." Ron said as he stood up with his fists clenched. "Landon, go find Aunt Mione, daddy and Uncle Ron have a job to do." Landon nodded and ran into the kitchen. Hermione came running out soon after seeing Landon walk in.

"What is... Draco what are doing here? Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, extremely confused.

Draco was going to speak when Ron interrupted him. "Fuck explaining right now, we got to go find ferret boy's crazy mental bitch wife. Be back whenever we can." Ron dragged Draco out the door and Hermione heard two pops signaling apparation.

Ron and Draco got themselves to the Ministry and started tracking Astoria's movements. They tracked her to an area fifteen miles outside of Whiltshire.

* * *

Astoria threw Ginny into a chair she found in the kitchen of the flat she brought her to and tied her up with invisible ropes. She looked at her sharply and slapped her. Ginny tried to stand up to defend herself but couldn't. Astoria laughed maliciously.

"You really think you can get through those? You can't even use wandless magic on those! You know, you have some nerve, being the tart that you are, going and sleeping with my husband, let alone getting knocked up by him! You are lucky I don't kill the both of you right now!"

Ginny gritted her teeth and laughed. "Well, at least he wanted someone! You don't have anyone! You are just a horseface bitch! No one wants you!" Astoria smirked and shook her index finger in her face.

"See, that is what you don't know! While you were being a bloody slag, I was sleeping with your ex-husband behind your back! Yeah, how does it feel?"

Ginny shook her head and laughed in Astoria's face. "I don't fucking care if you were sleeping with Seamus, this is the second time you have gotten my sloppy seconds!" She turned away for one second and Astoria launched herself at Ginny's throat, her hand enclosing on her windpipe. She was losing air quickly and starting to feel lightheaded.

"Who is in control now? I couldn't care less if you died right now, really! So you will listen to me. You will stay away from Draco. I mean it! He is my husband! He loves me, and me only! He told me so himself!" Astoria implied helplessly, her voice cracking towards the end of her sentence.

Ginny stared at Astoria intensely and shook her head. "You know damn well that he doesn't love you at all. That is why I am here, pregnant with his SECOND child."

Astoria then punched Ginny in the jaw, the sound of cracking bones filled the room. Astoria laughed as Ginny hollered in pain. "Now you see how I feel-" Astoria began but suddenly someone broke the door down. The both of them looked over to see Harry standing in the doorway with Draco and Ron closely behind him. "How did you find me?" Astoria stammered backwards away from Ginny, confused at how the three men found her.

"Tracking spells. Easier than you think. You aren't very bright, Greengrass." Harry smirked. He then ran over to Ginny and fixed her broken jaw.

"Harry, why did you come save me? I thought you hated me?" Ginny asked sharply. Harry shook his head.

"It is the least I could do after everything that happened between us. I just want you to forgive me and maybe we can become friends again." Harry replied sincerely. Ginny shook her head and motioned for him to release her from her confines. Just then Astoria yelled and ran towards Harry and pushed him away.

"Oh no you don't! This bloody bitch is going to die for what she has put me through!" Astoria raised her wand just as all the men in the room pleaded for her to stop. "Avada Kedavra!" Astoria bellowed and a shot of green light hit Ginny squarely in the chest, leaving her lifeless body in the chair.

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

A/N: Just keep reading guys, I promise. : )


	12. Chapter 12

TFM Ch. 12

* * *

Draco quickly came back to the present, looking at Ginny fighting trying to get out of her invisible ropes binding her. _'No this can't happen! She can't die before my eyes!' _He thought.

"Incarcerous!" Draco bellowed at Astoria and bound her with invisible ropes also.

"What the fuck, Draco? I am your WIFE! And you are binding me? Really-" Astoria rambled, then Draco cast Silencio on her and her mouth was moving but no one could hear her talk.

"That's better." He pointed his wand at Ginny and released her from her binds. She ran to him and kissed him passionately. Astoria began to thrash around, angered by what was happening. "Ginny, I blacked out for a moment and saw what could have happened if I didn't do anything to Astoria. She was going to kill you!"

"Let's take her to the Ministry. Then we can all celebrate." Harry said anxiously. The rest of the crew nodded. Harry and Ron picked Astoria up and apparated to the Ministry, leaving Draco and Ginny by themselves.

Ginny looked into his grey eyes and wondered what he was thinking at that moment. "Draco, what do you mean you saw what could have happened?"

"I saw her kill you. I...I couldn't let that happen. If anything happened to you or the baby, I don't know what I would do." Draco confessed. "I know I am still married to that bloody bint, but I want to marry you. And I mean it. As soon as my divorce is final, we are getting married. I don't have a ring right now, but as soon as we get out of here, we will find you one."

Ginny eyes lit up and were gleaming from the happy tears falling down her face. "Bloody pregnancy hormones." Draco nodded. They both apparated to the Ministry so Ginny could give her statement.

The Ministry official then decided that Astoria was going to have kidnapping charges placed on her. Astoria was also wanted for dealings with the Death Eaters, back when Voldemort was still in reign. She was going to spend ten years in Azkaban. He also requested that she would be required to have no contact with either the Malfoy or Weasley families or she would find herself back into Azkaban.

* * *

One month later...

Ginny stood in her flat packing up some of her last minute things to bring to Draco's flat when she came across a picture of Landon and herself when he was just a baby. Tears began to flood her eyes thinking that soon she would have another little bundle of joy like him. She packed the picture and mentally reminded herself to show that one to Draco. Once she got the last bit of things packed up she said goodbye to her old flat and floo'd to Draco's.

When she stepped in she was bombarded by Landon.

"Hi mummy! Did you get all of our stuff? You didn't forget my Quidditch set, did you?" Landon asked cheerfully.

"No, dear. I have it right here." She said as she set her things down and looked through them to get his Quidditch set out. He screamed and grabbed the set and ran off. Ginny laughed and began to set things off to the side when Draco came into the sitting room. He put his arms around her waist and brought her close.

"Hello, my darling. Did you get all of your things?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and got into the box she brought and found the picture she was looking for. She handed it to Draco and he smiled.

"There is your son at about seven months old. He was the happiest baby." Ginny beamed as Draco smiled at the picture. Ginny looked at the camera directing Landon to also look at it, but he was moving and giggling the entire time. His grey eyes gleamed in the picture.

"We need to take another picture like this when the new baby comes. One with all of us." Draco decided. He wanted to make sure that he was in both of his children's lives forever. Ginny nodded and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. "Oh and I wanted to tell you that my divorce is final. We can get married!" Draco said excitedly.

He dropped onto one knee. Ginny started crying immediately. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me." He opened the ring box which contained a four carat princess cut diamond solitaire. Ginny repeatedly shook her head yes, grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her lightly. "I should have did this 6 years ago." He laughed. "Now you have one week to plan the wedding." Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious, Draco? I cannot plan a wedding in one week!" Ginny replied harshly. She shook her head. "No, it can't be done!"

"Actually, my dear, it can. Everything is already planned out. We are having the ceremony in your backyard at your parents' home and I already have all the details planned out. You just have to pick out your dress and Hermione and Lavender's dresses. I am using my old friend Blaise from school and Goyle." Draco said. Ginny nodded and kissed him.

"You are bloody amazing did you know that?" Ginny proclaimed. Draco smirked.

* * *

Two days later...

Draco set Ginny, Hermione and Lavender up with his best dress designer. Ginny wanted a loose fitting dress that was also elegant, considering she was six months pregnant. She decided on a loose fitting Tafetta ball gown. It was a one shoulder gown that turned into 3 straps in the back. Paired with a beaded belt around the waist, the look was complete. Ginny planned on wearing her hair down in loose curls, paired with a diamond hair barrette.

Ginny decided on a lavender color dress for both Hermione and Lavender. A simple one shoulder, chiffon ball gown. She decided that the both of them should wear their hair the same way Ginny was.

* * *

Wedding Day...

Draco stood in Ron's old room dressed and ready to be married again. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. Blaise came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are really sure you want to go through with this again? I mean, Astoria, she was completely mental." Blaise said.

"Ginny is the one. She has always been the one." Draco said firmly. Blaise nodded his head and directed Draco out into the backyard of the Burrow.

Ginny stood in her childhood room, looking into the mirror at her reflection. She flattened her dress over her swollen stomach and turned to the side. She felt that she looked extremely large to be getting married.

"Gin, I know what you are thinking, and no you do not look enormous. You look remarkable." Hermione said grabbing her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Mione. Well, I am ready, are the both of you?" Ginny asked taking a deep breath. They both nodded their heads and all three of them walked down into the sitting room to begin their walk down the isle.

Once Hermione and Lavender began their walk down the isle, Ginny prepared herself at the doorway. She saw Draco standing at the end, before the Minister of Magic. The music she asked for began to play and with the escort of her father, she walked down the isle, her eyes not once leaving Draco's. He smiled and began to shift his feet a little until she finally made it to the end. Then the Minister spoke.

"We gather here today to celebrate and dedicate the joy and deep meaning of the union of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in this sacred commitment. It is a decision which is not entered into lightly, but rather undertaken with great consideration and respect for ourselves and each other. This ceremony can set the tone for your entire life together. It is the visible symbol of the ongoing wedding process in which the two of you grow in love and union. It represents the welding of two souls as one. it is also a demonstration of the bonding which will strengthen and free you to each grow in your unique way but yet still together."

"Do you, Draco, take this woman, Ginevra, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish her through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?" The Minister addressed.

"I do, Minister." Draco said as he looked Ginny in the eye and smiled.

"And do you, Ginevra, take this man, Draco, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish him through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do you part?"

"I do, Minister." Ginny said, her eyes not leaving Draco's.

"You now take to yourself the relation of husband and wife and solemnly promise to love, honor, comfort, and cherish each other so long as you both shall live. Therefore, in accordance with the law of the Ministry of Magic and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the law as the Minister of Magic, I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Draco took Ginny in his arms and kissed her. The guests began to holler and wolf whistle. "We're married!" Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded and started walking back down the isle and over to where the reception was held.

The reception was held all night. Everyone had a good time. Once all of the guests left, Ginny and Draco floo'd back to their flat. The family offered to take care of Landon for the pair while they set off on their honeymoon.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, would you care to come to bed?" Draco asked sweetly. Ginny nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. He closed the door and led her to the bed. He smiled and began to take her dress off, revealing a lacy, white strapless bra and panties. He removed his tuxedo and trousers, leaving him only in his boxers. Ginny looked at him hungrily, her eyes fixed on his arousal. He knelt in front of her and ran his hands up and down her stomach, feeling the child inside her that he created with her.

She brought him closer to her, kissing him and running her hands up and down his body. She motioned for him to remove his boxers.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with this?" Draco asked, searching her eyes for some kind of answer.

"Yes, please Draco. I need you." Ginny moaned. Draco wasted no time and entered her swiftly. He moved slowly at first, searching for a sign that Ginny was enjoying it. When Ginny began to move her hips against his, that was his key to speed things up. He quickened his pace and began to sweat. He soon felt the familiar tingle in his lower region. He started to thrust roughly and released himself in her, slowing down. Once the feeling subsided, he pulled out of her and laid next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Ginny, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything that I have put you through. About getting mad over you not telling me about Landon. I was just so overwhelmed with the news that I got mad because you didn't tell me when we met up the first time. I know my feelings have been so on and off over time but please know that it will never be like that again. You are mine forever, Gin." Draco confessed, pouring his heart and soul out.

"I forgive you, Draco. I love you so much." Ginny said as she hugged him and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too, Gin." Draco replied.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the last chapter! I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed!


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

* * *

11 Years later...

"Mum! I do not want to be in the same house as Aniella! It is bad enough that I have to live with her! I'm trying to live up to dad's legacy at school, the heartbreaker of Hogwarts." Landon smirked. Landon was a sixth year Slytherin, with the exact same attitude as his father.

"Well, honestly, I think she will be sorted into Gryffindor myself, but it is ultimately her decision. And you, sir will not be doing anything of the sorts." Ginny said sternly.

"That is what you think, mum." Landon smirked. Ginny gave him a look of death and he explained himself more."I do have this girl that fancy in my year, though. Her name is Natalia Potter. I think she is Harry Potter's daughter." Landon confessed. Ginny chuckled a little and gave him a hug.

"Somehow, I knew this was going to happen." Ginny admitted. Aniella came stomping down the stairs fuming.

"Mum, Landon ruined my brand new chiffon jumper! I was going to wear it to impress James! And he went and threw some potion on it! I want a new one!" Aniella said, sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Now, Draco Malfoy, Jr., You know better then to act that way! If Grandma Molly heard you talking like that, you know she would take her wand to your bottom in an instant!" Ginny said sternly. Aniella sulked a little and sat on the sofa.

"Daddy used to act the way I do?" Aniella asked curiously.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, you are the spitting image of him. Except for the fact that you look exactly like me."

"Well, are we going to Diagon Alley or what? I need a new jumper!" Aniella shrieked. Ginny threw back her head in laughter, then suddenly gave her daughter a serious look.

"Keep that up and I will have you cleaning dirty cauldrons later, dear." Ginny said seriously.

"Aniella, you need to grow up! There are much more important things than a jumper! Like how I want the new Firebolt Three-Thousand! I am the seeker on the Slytherin team after all!" Landon said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, you know what? If you two behave yourselves, I will get you all of your school supplies, plus one extra thing of your choice." Ginny compromised. Both kids beamed and began rambling. Ginny put her fingers in her ears to shield out the noise.

* * *

Draco came home later that day from a raid at the Ministry. "I am excited to finally see Aniella go to Hogwarts!"

"I know, I can't wait to see her be an amazing Quidditch player like ourselves." Ginny said.

They left for King's Cross the next day and Landon and Aniella left for Hogwarts.

Aniella was sorted into Gryffindor, and James, Harry and Pansy's youngest son was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Aniella blushed when James sat beside her. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Ella. I am glad we were sorted into the same house. We are going to have lots of fun! When we get back to the common room, wanna play exploding snap?" James asked. Aniella nodded, beaming with happiness.

Headmistress McGonagall looked at the two of them and smiled. 'A Potter and Malfoy getting along. Never thought I would see the day.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table, Landon was staring at Natalia. She noticed him staring and blushed a little. When they both left the Great Hall and headed to the Dungeons, Landon caught up to Natalia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Natalia! So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me when visits start up again?" Landon asked.

"Umm, yeah I think that would be excellent!" Natalia responded. Landon smiled and walked with her into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Did you see my new broomstick? My mum got me a new Firebolt Three-Thousand!" Landon asked.

"Yeah, I did! I got the same broomstick! Dad thought since I am a chaser, I should have a good broom!" Natalia said.

Landon tried to gather up the courage to tell her that he liked her. "Natalia, I really like you."

"Really? I like you, too! I have since first year!" Natalia said, her sapphire blue eyes gleamed.

"So do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Landon asked. Natalia nodded.

"Yes, I would love too." Natalia leaned forward and kissed him quickly, giving him his first kiss.

* * *

Ginny looked at Draco while he was reading the Daily Prophet. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I have the feeling that our children are acting like you. I shudder at the thought of them snogging someone else. They are my babies!" Ginny cried.

Draco gestured for her to sit beside him. "You have to let them grow up someday. They are going to grow up. And we have to let them make their own mistakes. Remember how we were back around their age."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah you were a bloody prat."

"And you know you thought I was amazing." Draco replied.

"You are glad I love you Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
